The Hungry Wolf: SaixRoxas drabbles
by bloodyamore
Summary: SaixRoxas drabbles as the title implies. No flamers please. Though constructive criticism /responses would be greatly appreciated.


**Author's Notes {Please Read This}: **_This is a collection of **SaixRoxas** drabbles. If you do not like that, then please press the back button **now. **_

_Alrighty then, on to explanations. None of these drabbles are finished products, **yet**. I am writting my friend a SaixRoxas for Christmas and these are the first rough ideas. One of these ideas may eventually become a story, but first, I need your help. **To the Readers, {please help}:** Which idea's are good? Why? What do the ideas need to be more interesting/are characters in character?_

_What ideas are a bore (shouldn't even be in the ideas list)? Why? And finally, any other ideas for a story? _

_I would **really **appreciate the feedback. _

_------------------- x--------------x------------------_

**{Onto Story Ideas}**

**--------------x------------x-------------------**

_**The Hungry Wolf**_

_Fairy tales, _that's the first thing I thought when Xemnas showed me my mentor.

"Roxas, this is Saix. He'll be training you," the boss stood there for a moment or two, just looking between me and this 'mentor'.

_No_. He wasn't from a fairy tale, more like a_ horror. _My eyes gave away nothing, I was an emotionless wall by appearance. And, as it turns out, so was he.

Xemnas shifted his weight before speaking up one last time. "Don't be too rough number VII, he is the key-bearer," he stressed the words 'rough' and 'key-bearer.' After that he left.

I looked to my blue haired companion once superior had gone. He met my gaze, as empty as I was. The only difference: his eyes were bright, excited.

---xXxXxXx---

It was dusk. A few more minutes and this world would be heartless heaven. _Where is he?!_

I glared at the bamboo stalks around me, seeing the sun set behind them. "Just great… At least I won't be the one blamed when the mission fails…"

The bamboo shook.

I jumped around, who was coming?

An arrow flew past as I ducked. I tried looking around as I summoned my blades, but....

----xXxXxX----

Black. Not even a flicker of light.

Where the hell was I?

I thrashed around and regretted it immediately.

"Ow."

**{End of story idea...Begining of new one}**

A low growl echoed around for a moment, just a moment, before keyblades materialized in the blonde's hand. "This isn't funny anymore!"

A snicker this time, metallic and cynical. Roxas glared at the surrounding trees as they shook. The enemy was close.

"Come out, or are you afraid you'll lose," Roxas mocked, even as the sweat spilled down his face. After all, when afraid, bluff.

The trick wasn't working, another black blur as his enemy circled him through the trees. Fed up, the blonde launched his weapons, smiling when his weapon managed to hit something.

"Heh. Was that your best shot?" A voice asked from behind. The blonde froze, _no._ A mere moment later his world became black.

**{you know the drill, New Story}**

Saix sprang, landing on his target and pinning him to the ground. The youth beneath him struggled and writhed, blue eyes full of venom.

"Now, now Roxas. What have I taught you about manners?" he nipped at the blonde's neck to scare him still. "You shouldn't give me such vicious looks."

Roxas huffed. "Why are you even preaching? We're not **in **training, we're on a **mission**."

The bluenette's eyes narrowed. "That maybe true, but I'm still your superior, so any complaints from you will result in punishment." Saix smirked.

The keybearer summoned his weapons again, flinging the berserker off of him. "Let's not talk about this not, we have a job to do."

Saix shook himself, recovering for a moment before dragging his blonde companion down the road. "Don't attack me brat. And get rid of those until they're needed," he gestured to oathkeeper and oblivion. "And by the way," he growled, "If you don't start watching your tongue I'll silence it for you."

And, with that threat in mind, Roxas shut up. That is, until they approached the edge of the forest. "Um. Saix?"

Number VII looked at the blonde.

"How exactly would you… shut me up..?"

A blue eyebrow rose before Saix smirked again, his fangs glistening. "I'd bite your tongue for you."

Roxas stared in disturbed horror. Silence, before: "…really?"

Saix sighed. "Teenagers… you ask too many questions…"

No longer being dragged, Roxas followed along side his mentor, "Well I'm just wondering…" he defended.

"Well, if you don't stop wondering I promise you'll get an answer."

"So persistence pays off?" Roxas asked hopefully.

"I'll answer by example," Saix growled.

The blonde gulped. "Okay, I'll stop it. Sorry."

Saix smiled,_ finally._

---xXxXxXx----

**{End of Ideas} - And now a poem for you all (Don't have to be read):**

****

_The cold bites me as the wind_

_Shoves me to the ground._

_The hungry wolf smirks,_

_Teeth glistening in the darkness._

_Shadows hold me prisoner,_

_Refusing to let go,_

_Tonight I say my goodbyes_

_To the world I know._


End file.
